Silence
by Shinigami4ever
Summary: PG-13 just to play it safe. Something happens to Heero that makes Duo realize it's time to make a decision. What kind of life does he want with Heero? one-shot for now... another possible chapter if the lovely people review and like it.


**Title: Silence**

**Written by: Shinigami4ever**

**Warnings: 1x2 implied, 3x4 implied, 5xS implied. A few bad words… and Heero with just a touch of OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own GW. If I did, there would be no such evil creation known as Relena… sigh as she obviously still exists, GRRR!!! so I obviously don't own it. **

**A/N: Well, I was stuck in a car for 9 hours on a trip to my grandma's and I got bored so I pulled out my computer and began typing. I'm not sure what I expected with this but here it is. While I have been lurking around as a reviewer for a while now, I haven't gotten around to actually writing anything. So here's my shot at it. Let me know what you honestly think, but please, flames are rude. Constructive criticism is much more appreciated. I'll shut up now…

* * *

**

**Silence**

'**Today's the day.' Thought Duo as he crawled out of bed. He had decided that today, he was going to make it something special. He went through his daily routine, shower, teeth, breakfast, etc. His lover had left early this morning. Preventer business but simple enough. It should just be an easy get in, get information, get out. Though he had had a bad feeling this morning, he pushed it aside as nervousness. After cleaning the apartment he and his lover currently shared, he sat down on the sofa to continue reading his book. It was an old book for its time but he still enjoyed it. It was called 'The Vampire Lestat' by Anne Rice. He had absolutely fallen in love with it. With nothing else to do, he sat down to read and hopefully take his mind off his nerves which were about to explode. Suddenly his phone began ringing. **

"**Yo. Duo's House of Hunger. Would you like marshmallows with that?" Duo smirked. It usually took people a moment to answer that and get to the point. He flipped to the next page still smirking.**

**"Duo..." the voice on the other end, while recognizable, sounded forced. **

**"Heero, What's wrong?" The braided teen sat up straight on the sofa while placing the opened book on his knee. "Are you okay?" **

**"Duo... listen to me. This mission was, well, not what i expected. I'm not going to make it home."**

**While it was less than a second, the silence seemed to stretch forever, Heero's last words ringing loudly in his ears.**

**"NO!" The book flung across the room as Duo abruptly stood, headed for their closet. "Heero, don't say that. I'm grabbing my bag right now. What's your location? I'm coming to get you."**

**"Duo! Put your stuff away. I don't know who's behind this, but they're always a step ahead of me. It's almost like it's the zero system but it's illogical that it would be. Either way…" A racking cough interrupted the sentence. "Duo... I'm dying. I'm not going to be coming back."**

**Duo dropped onto his knees unable to support himself anymore. "But..."**

**"Duo, I don't know what I would have done without you after the wars. But, no matter what, I do, and always have... Duo, I..." Gunshots rang out on the other end of the phone. The last part of the sentence whispered so softly Duo almost didn't hear it. "...love you." Silence...**

**His phone beeped at him once, signaling the fact that the call had ended. Removing the phone from his ear, he simply held it in his hand and stared at it. Finally, the thought got through his head. 'I'm alone...' The thought hit him full blast, knocking him backwards onto his butt. He sat there for another minute before jumping to his feet. Heading to Heero's office he flipped on the laptop. Once they had began living together after the war, Heero had loosened up a bit about Duo using his laptop. Connecting the phone to the laptop he traced the call to an old warehouse about 3 hours away. Duo slammed the laptop shut, grabbed his phone, his bag from earlier that he kept all emergency mission equipment in, and his keys. Taking the stairs two at a time, Duo made his way to the street. Jumping into their jeep, he slammed it into drive and took off. He would make it in an hour and a half or his name wasn't Shinigami.

* * *

**

**Sure enough, and hour and a half later Duo parked the jeep a few blocks from the warehouse. He checked for his guns as well as his knives then took off towards the warehouse. Dressed in a black T-shirt and black baggy jeans he blended in with the slightly crowded street. He tugged at his cap slightly making sure it hid his eyes as well as his braid. Ducking off to one of the side alleys he ran the rest of the way to the warehouse. He took a minute to scout out the exterior of the building. He had glanced at the layout of the building when he had traced his call. He knew the direct path to where Heero had been when he called as well as all possible exits. He glanced at the cross Heero had given him. It hung next to the one he had received from Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. He shoved both the crosses into his shirt and took off towards the door. There were no guards outside and he prayed there were none directly inside. **

**The door lock was picked easily enough and Duo scooted inside. He stopped a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the building then took off running. As he neared the stairs, he slowed down to look for any signs of guards. Finding none he continued up the stairs into the main computer room. While he had studied the basic lay out of the building he needed to know specifics. He ran to a computer and promptly began hacking into the files to see what kind of operations, if any, had been taking place as well as any other need to know info.

* * *

**

"**Well, if it isn't my perfect little soldier. How nice of you to drop in. Tell me, how are you feeling?" An annoying voice from the shadows said. **

**Slowly but surely Heero began to wake up. His body was half numb but he could still feel the pain. He couldn't believe he wasn't dead. As much blood as he had lost from the gunshots and whatever else he had been shot with… What had he been shot with? He figured the reason he passed out was from loss of blood. Was it maybe a tranquilizer? He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the voice again. He couldn't see, one because the person was in the shadows, and two, because he was currently strapped to an operating table. His wrists and ankles were all well strapped down destroying any hope for escape he might have had. If he had all his strength, it might not have been to hard but in this condition escape was none. The ceiling was his only acquaintance at the moment. **

"**Who are you?" His voice, though ragged from his dry throat, was no less threatening than ever. **

"**My dear boy, don't you recognize me?" The figure started forward. A metal clink every other step. **

**Heero knew who it was. If he had not had his emotions schooled so well, his eyes would have widened in realization. Sure enough, Dr. J appeared next to Heero's side a moment later. Heero glared. J chuckled. Even though Heero knew his glare wasn't working he kept it strong. The only other person it didn't affect was Duo…Duo! He had completely forgotten. This wasn't good. His lover, though incredibly smart, was also incredibly rash at times. Heero prayed he hadn't done anything that either of them would regret. In a small part of himself, Heero scolded himself for making that call. It seemed like a good idea at the time. He was almost positive he was going to die. J's talking pulled him from his thoughts.**

" **So I figured they would send you. After all, you are their top preventer and such a case, while a higher class of danger, is nothing that a famed gundam pilot can't handle. I figured that way, you would walk straight into my hands and I would have my pilot back. Just in time for the new wars." J smirked. "So my boy. Up to it?"**

**Heero's glare intensified. "What new wars?" **

**J laughed. "I can't tell you that much yet. Agree first, mission details later."**

"**Let me go." His voice was monotone and more deadly than he had ever used. He was slowly getting strength back due to his anger.**

"**If you must know, I'm planning to reinitiate Operation Meteor. I will commence rebuilding the gundams in two weeks. Until then." J then pulled a small gun out of his pocket. Heero's eyes widened. There was no way he could avoid the bullet. Instead he found himself shot and almost immediately passing out. **

"**Greetings zero two. What do you think about my little idea?" J smiled and turned around looking into the shadows. With a glare Heero would have been proud of, Duo stepped out into the light. **

"**Fuck off bitch. Heero… we all, have been through enough because of you. I won't let you put my friends through that again." Duo reached into his pocket, a glint in his amethyst eyes making him appear even more dangerous. Pulling out a gun he held it up. "Any last words bitch?"**

**J smirked but said nothing. Duo pulled the trigger. As J fell to the floor Duo hurried over to his lovers side. Pulling a switchblade out of his boot, he cut the straps binding Heero's wrists and arms. He gently picked Heero up and hurried out of the warehouse. Before running out onto the street he had parked the jeep on, he took a moment to readjust the precious cargo in his arms as well as to see how many people were out on the street. Thankfully most of the people had cleared away by now and the few lingering people wouldn't be a bother. He hit the unlock on the key remote and hurried over to the car. Opening the door, he gently placed Heero across the seats with his head resting on a pillow. Duo covered him with a blanket then hurried around to the driver seat. He pulled out his cell phone to call Sally. Throwing the car into drive once again, he waited for the doctor to answer. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Sally, this is Duo. Ya know that mission Heero was sent on to that old warehouse. It was a trap. I don't know exactly what's wrong with him. He was shot with a tranquilizer and he's lost a lot of blood. Most of the bleeding has stopped now but it will need to be sewn shut. Point is, I'll be back at headquarters with him in a little over an hour. Be ready."**

"**Ok Duo. Be careful. If something starts to happen, call me. Okay?"**

"**Gotcha. See you soon, Sally."**

"**Bye, Duo." **

**Duo flipped his phone shut and sped up just a bit. He was a preventer. That and his lover was in the back of the car not doing so well. That was reason enough to say screw the speed limit.

* * *

**

**When Duo screeched into the parking lot, a flurry of preventer medics surrounded his car. They pulled Heero out and onto a stretcher, whisking him away, leaving Duo to go park properly. After parking, he ran into HQ and slammed his hand on the number 8 in the elevator. The medical floor was on the 8th floor and he knew someone would be waiting to tell him which room Heero was in. As the elevator doors opened he saw Wufei standing, arms crossed in front of him, waiting. **

"**Fei?" **

**Wufei nodded and abruptly turned and started walking down a hallway. Duo quickly made his way after his departing comrade. Heero's room was the first on the right, room 01. Wufei opened the door and motioned for Duo to go in first. Following, he closed the door. Sally was standing there contemplating on of the machines hooked up to Heero's body. **

"**Well?" While his voice wasn't necessarily strained, it was filled with worry. **

"**He'll be fine Duo. He's got some pretty strong tranquilizer in his blood. I'm waiting for the results to come back from the lab to confirm exactly what it is. He's got three fractured ribs, one bullet wound through the left shoulder, most likely a concussion, and he has a deep cut through his side. Maybe from something like a scythe. Form his side wound, he's lost a lot of blood but it won't kill him. Not now anyway. Had you gotten to him ten minutes later, I'm not so sure." She gave Duo a small smile of sympathy. I'll leave you alone for a while. As she and Wufei walked out, Duo pulled up a chair next to Heero's bed. **

"**Never again buddy. Not after all this. You survived the war, you survived self-detonating, you've survived me. Once you're up and around, well… you'll see." He smiled as he watched his lover. Even with all the machinery crowding him, Duo could look at him and easily understand why he had fallen in love with his Japanese comrade. He reached up and tenderly touched his boyfriends' cheek. His skin, while still smooth as ever, was frightfully cold. Duo withdrew his hand and leaned over placing a chaste kiss on Heero's forehead. Sitting back down, he curled his legs into the chair and sat staring out the window.

* * *

**

**Duo had lost track of time but he eventually heard the door open quietly. He didn't bother to turn around. **

"**Duo?" The quiet voice belonged to Quatre. He heard Quatre approach him as well as another person. Most likely the blonde's tall uni-bang lover. **

"**Hey Q." Duo turned his head to look at Quatre and the other person. "Hey Trowa." He turned back around to stare at Heero.**

"**How's Heero? Better yet, how are _you?_" Leave it to Quatre to be the one to worry. **

"**I'm fine Q. Better than Heero at the moment that is. I don't know why he's not waking up. It was just a tranquilizer! It couldn't have affected him that much! Geeze!"**

"**Duo, calm down!" Quatre reached out to shake the braided teen a bit. "You know Heero will pull through this. Maybe his body is just exhausted. Maybe it's just gaining its strength back. We saw Sally in the hallway. She said the lab couldn't completely identify what was in Heero's blood but she did say it would keep him knocked out for a while. He'll be fine." Quatre reached over to give his braided friend a hug. When he pulled back he looked at Duo carefully. "Normally something like this doesn't upset you as much. There's something else wrong. Want to talk about it?"**

**Duo shook his head. "Nawh… I'm fine Quat. It'll all work out. You're right. Maybe I'm just stressing over it to much." **

**Quatre nodded. "Trowa and I are going to go eat something. Do you want to come with us? Would you like us to bring you something?"**

"**Yeah Q. That's be great. Just whatever is cool." Duo gave a small thankful smile to his friend. **

**Quatre nodded as he and his lover headed out of the room hand-in-hand. Duo shook his head smiling softly. Those two were perfect for each other. Just like him and Heero. He grinned again. Yeah. This would work out just like he wanted. **

**Trowa came back to the room a while later handing Duo a bag from Arby's. **

"**Quatre is talking to Wufei. He wants to have everyone over once Heero is better. **

**Duo smiled. That sounded like Quatre alright. "Sure. Once he's better, we'd love to come. Thanks Trowa." **

**The uni-bang nodded then left. 'Yeah. As soon as you're better Hee-chan, you're in for a lot of surprises.' Thought Duo as he curled up tighter in the chair and drifted off to sleep leaving the forgotten food on the floor.

* * *

****Old war habits suddenly kicking in, Duo made sure to stay perfectly still, ears straining to hear the slightest sound. The only thing he heard was breathing… Not his own though. The feeling of being watched had woken him up. Though, the breathing, while steady was too hard to be sleeping. Cracking an eye open, Duo scanned the room, completely alert. His eye met two sharp cobalt blue eyes staring back at him. **

"**Heero!" Duo fell over trying to get on his feet and get to his now wide-awake boyfriend. He blushed a bit as he picked himself off the ground. The smallest upturned curve of Heero's lips made Duo forget all embarrassment in a heartbeat. He leaned over gently placing a kiss on his boyfriend's smiling lips. When he pulled back he saw that the smile had grown. Grinning like a mad-man, Duo reached over and intertwined his fingers with Heero's. **

"**Baka." Chided Heero. **

"**But you love me for it." Replied Duo smirking. "At least I know you're feeling better." Heero's smile suddenly faltered. "What's wrong Heero?" **

"**Dr. J. He was the one behind this. I didn't complete my mission. He's still out there." Duo placed a finger on Heero's lips to quiet him.**

"**I know. And don't worry. I took care of him." Heero nodded but the smile didn't return. "Hey!" Duo poked Heero in the nose making him glare at the offending finger. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It was taken care of, you survived and that's all that matters. No one's perfect Heero. Not even you, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." Heero nodded again but the smile still didn't return. Duo sighed knowing that Heero would just need time to get over it. "Hey. Guess what." Heero looked up. "We're invited to Quatre's once you're feeling better. Fei will be there too." Heero blinked. Duo sighed. "Fine Mr. Grumpy butt. Be like that." **

"**Duo…"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Lean over here…" Duo complied leaning over next to Heero.**

**A few seconds passed by before Heero grabbed Duo's chin pressing their lips together. Stars swam behind Duo's eyes before Heero pulled away. **

"**Damn… Awake for ten minutes and you can still hold your breath longer than me.**

**Heero grinned. "Now I'm happy." **

"**I bet. Let me go get Sally so she can look you over and tell us when you can go home." Duo bounced out the door before Heero could reply. He returned a few minutes later, Sally trailing after him. **

"**Hello Heero. How are you feeling?" All she received was a grunt. **

"**That's his way of saying fine." Interpreted Duo.**

"**Yes and if _he _doesn't start answering me like an adult, his visit might be a little longer than expected." Stated Sally matter-of-factly as she wrote a few things down on her clip board. "Three fractured ribs, one bullet wound through the left shoulder, no concussion, and obviously that cut on your side." Said Sally waving her pen in random directions as she read off her clipboard. **

**Heero grunted again. "One, two weeks tops." Said Heero flatly. **

"**Excuse me?" said Sally looking up.**

"**I said, one, two weeks tops." Repeated Heero clearly very agitated. Sally continue to stare at him, a questioning look on her face. "To heal." He clarified. **

"**Not possible. Heero, I realize you were a gundam pilot, I understand about all your intense training, but it takes weeks for…" Heero interrupted her.**

"**First off, no you don't understand my training. Second of all, I know that I know my body better than you do. I know how long it takes for me to heal... And it's only two fractured ribs." He smirked with the last comment. **

**Duo snickered then grimaced, the image of Heero resetting his own leg returning to his mind. That had been one of the first times they had ever met. He shuddered then shook his head to clear the image. "So doc. Can Heero and I go home?" asked Duo hopefully. **

"**Technically Heero needs to stay for…" She stopped when she noticed the icy glare coming from Heero. "Let me check the stitches on your side then I'll go get the release papers." She checked the stitches carefully, then, deciding they would be ok, hurried out of the room shaking off the glare as she shut the door. **

"**We really need to work on your people skills." Grinned Duo shaking his head. **

"**You don't complain…" stated Heero.**

"**Yeah but I can deal with it. Sally was just trying to help. Give her a break." **

**Heero rolled his eyes. "Hn…" **

"**Great, now we're back to monosyllables." Duo threw his hands up in defeat.**

"**Yeah but you use them quite frequently too." Heero smirked.**

"**Can it…" Duo glared… Well, tried to glare but couldn't help laughing after looking the expression on Heero's face. Sally chose that time to return. She came in, handed the papers to Duo, wished Heero a fast recovery and left. Duo quickly filled out the papers then stepped outside the room to grab the wheelchair from the hall. Helping Heero into it, he made his way to the elevator. Wufei nodded to them as they passed the front desk, taking the papers from Duo and handing them to the lady sitting behind the desk. **

"**Heero said three weeks so I guess we'll see you at Q's in about three." Said Duo stopping in front of the Chinese youth. **

"**Two." Said Heero glaring at Duo. Wufei looked between the two of them for a minute.**

**Duo slapped his hand across Heero's mouth. "Three." He stated firmly. Seconds later he yelped and quickly pulled it away. Glaring at Heero he wiped off the palm of his hand. "Yeah. Definitely three." Said Duo starting to push Heero to the elevator. Wufei grabbed the bridge of his nose trying to stop the nosebleed he felt threatening to start. **

**Not another word was said until the two boys arrived at home. "Alright, into bed. I'll go make you something to eat." ordered Duo. After helping Heero into bed he headed downstairs to make something to eat. He decided soup would be easy to make and easy to digest. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Quatres number. Quatre's voicemail came on so Duo left a message stating that it would probably be three weeks before he and Heero could come and said he would let the blonde know for sure once Heero felt better. He hung up, finished making the soup, the headed upstairs to crawl in bed with his boyfriend to eat. It would be a long three weeks since Heero would be stuck in bed unable to do their routine 'activities'. Duo sighed. Yeah, make that a _really _long three weeks.

* * *

**

**Despite what Duo had thought, the three weeks came and left relatively fast. Heero was up and walking after two weeks but Duo insisted to wait another week just to make sure. Heero decided to humor him just to avoid conflict. When Duo set his mind to something, he did not back down. Heero had learned that the hard way. As week two came to a close, Duo decided to call Quatre. Quatre had already talked to Wufei who had assured him that he and Sally could come whenever. After talking with Duo, they decided that they would all take off the coming Friday and spend the weekend at Quatre's mansion in Saudi Arabia. **

**The next Friday, they all boarded one of the private Winner planes to spend the next four days at Quatre's. They would arrive a little before noon and the following Mon was a holiday giving them an extra day. Depending on how the weekends activities went, they would most likely end up extending their four days until the next week. Once they arrived at Quatre's, everyone took their bags to their rooms. Heero and Duo sharing. Quatre and Trowa sharing. And of course, Wufei and his wife, Sally, sharing a room. The first night after dinner they all decided to relax in the hot tub. Quatre and Duo were the first two there. **

"**Hey Quat, can I talk to you for a min." **

"**Sure Duo. What's wrong?"**

"**Well, you know the other week how I was so upset about Heero and his condition?" Quatre nodded, encouraging Duo to continue. "Well, see… After the last war, I took a couple bolts from Wing Zero and from Deathscythe and well… I made two different rings. One for me, the black gundanium from Deathscythe with a strip of white through the middle from Wing Zero… and just the opposite for Heero. I had decided the morning, when he got home, I was going to ask him… well… to marry me." **

**Quatre gasped, covering his mouth in shock. "Duo! Congratulations! Why didn't you…"**

"**I haven't given it to him yet Q." **

"**What!? Why not, Duo?"**

"**First because of the whole J incident, and then… Well, I actually decided I wanted to propos in front of everyone. Well, I mean, I consider all of you my family and wanted all of you to be a part of it." Quatre nodded.**

"**When are you going to ask him?"**

"**I'd like to tomorrow night. After dinner. If you don't mind." Duo grinned seeing Quatre's face light up with excitement. "And no matter what you absolutely positively cannot tell Trowa!" added Duo sternly.**

"**Tell me what?" Duo and Quatre hadn't noticed the door open and Trowa and Heero walk in. **

"**Nothing!" exclaimed Duo panicking. He shot Quatre a glance. The blonde was nibbling his lower lip worrying too. Heero shot Duo a questioning look but Duo ignored it by looking away.**

"**Don't worry. That's all we heard." Added the former Heavyarms pilot as he sat next to his little blonde lover. Heero nodded his agreement as he sat next to Duo. **

**Duo breathed a sigh of relief and Quatre shot him a wink assuring him everything would run smoothly. A few minutes later, Sally entered followed by Wufei. The two were carrying wine glasses and a couple bottles of wine. For the next couple of hours the friends sat around and chatted about this and that. Their lives, current and future plans. Sally announced she had just found out she was pregnant. Duo cheered slinging an arm around a blushing Wufei **

"**Wuffers is gonna be a daddy!" **

"**Maxwell! Injustice! Yuy, get your pet off of me!" shouted Wufei scooting closer to his wife to get away from Duo. **

**Heero reached over and pulled Duo off of Wufei snuggling closer to his braided boyfriend. They finally decided that they would spend the next day just relaxing and enjoying each others company. They all headed to bed soon after deciding. As they were drying off, Duo leaned over the Quatre asking if they could meet out front tomorrow morning to finish planning. The blonde nodded as he was pulled out the door by his boyfriend.

* * *

****The night passed quickly for all. It really hadn't surprised any of the former pilots that they all still held the same routine. Heero was the first up followed closely by Trowa and Wufei. Quatre woke next followed by Duo a little later. Sally was the only one still sleeping. It was still fairly cool as Duo and Quatre made their way outside. **

"**Geeze Quat. How do you manage, a freezer at night and an oven during the day!" exclaimed Duo rubbing his hands against his arms.**

**Quatre laughed a little amused by the braided ex pilots' overly-dramatic self. **

"**Want to see the rings?" asked Duo after a few minutes of looking across the mansions' grounds. Quatre eagerly nodded. Instantly a box appeared in Duo's hand. Giving it to Quatre, he let the blonde explore on his own. Quatre gasped as he opened the box to reveal the two rings lying next to each other. Duo grinned. Quatre looked to Duo, silently asking if he could touch them. Duo nodded. Carefully setting the box on his lap, he gently picked up the black one with the white strip through the center. **

"**They're gorgeous, Duo! And they're so smooth!" Quatre turned it over in his hand a few times admiring the handiwork. "Who made them?"**

"**I did." Quatre's jaw dropped as his head shot up. **

"**Duo! These are amazing! Heero is going to love his." Quatre carefully set Duo's ring back in the box and picked up Heero's to admire it. He shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't know you had it in you." He smiled. "Like I said, Heero is going to love it." Duo grinned accepting the box back from Quatre. **

"**Can I ask you a favor, Duo?" **

"**Sure, Q. Ask away."**

"**Well, just because I wanted something to remember mine and Trowa's gundams by, I took two bolts from each of our gundams… Do you think you could do the same for me and Trowa?"**

"**Sure! I'd love to. It's about time you two love birds tied the knot! After all, have you seen Wufei and Sally's rings? Both their rings are made from Wufei's gundam." Quatre sat a minute trying to remember what Wufei's ring looked like. **

**He shook his head. "Sorry Duo. I don't remember." Just then Wufei came walking from beside the house. **

"**Hey Fei! Come here a minute!" shouted Duo. A few seconds later Wufei was standing before Duo and Quatre. "Show Quat your ring." Wufei obliged. He held out his hand a few moments before withdrawing it again. **

"**Did you ever follow through on the idea of making one for yourself and Yuy?" Wufei asked, arching a brow as he did. **

"**Yup. Right here." Duo handed over the box to let Wufei see.**

"**Impressive. Does Yuy know about them?"**

"**No. Not till tonight after dinner. Quat is going to help me pull it off. And in return, I'm going to make rings for him and Trowa." Duo grinned from ear to ear. Wufei rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "And don't blab Fei! Not even to Sally!" Though he made no notion to let them know he had heard, Duo knew he wouldn't say anything.

* * *

****The day passed uneventfully. They six guests spent the day in each others company. Board games, card games, swimming and a movie were the extent of the day. By the time dinner came, Duo was beyond nervous and fidgety. Quatre had asked the kitchen staff to make a special dinner for them merely saying that it would be a special occasion. The dinner table was especially quiet due to the fact that the food was so delicious. Duo had made sure to wear something, while appropriate, still very stylish and appealing. During the whole dinner, he and Quatre constantly exchanged glances and small smiles. Once dinner was over, Duo took a deep breath, glanced at Quatre who gave him a nod, stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Though he was the one who always had something to say, suddenly he felt he had no words at all. He glanced at Quatre who smiled at him, silently giving him a boost of confidence. He turned so he was facing Heero. **

"**Heero… Of the years that we survived through the war, there was always a feeling there. It was an attraction that I thought would go away over the course of the war. Instead it only got stronger. And that attraction turned into love. There were so many times I thought I had lost you. When I found out you returned my feelings, I thought I had gone to heaven. A few weeks ago, I almost lost you again and I knew I couldn't put it off anymore." Duo reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. "Heero Yuy… Will you marry me?" **

**The whole room was deathly silent. There mere two seconds it took for Heero to process what had just been said to him seemed like two years to Duo. Heero reached his hand down and placed two fingers on Duo's cheek, lifting his face to Heero's. **

"**Absolutely." Heero leaned in and kissed his now fiancé. As they broke apart, Duo slipped the ring onto Heero's finger and pulled out his own. Gently, Heero took it from him and the placed it on Duo's finger. **

**Both Heero and Duo had completely forgotten about the others until the heard clapping, cheers, and whistles. Blushing, Duo leaned in to kiss Heero again. When they broke apart, Heero leaned over to Duo's ear.**

"**Gundanium?"**

**Duo smiled. "From Wing Zero and Deathscythe both." **

**Heero nodded, the meaning of the rings was so significant to both of them. "I love you." He whispered. **

"**I love you too." Replied Duo sitting in his chair, his hand never leaving Heero's. As he sat down, he saw Quatre pull out a camera but before he could say anything there was a bright flash and a blushing blonde… **

"**Just for blackmail." Mouthed Quatre from across the table. Duo grinned but didn't comment. He'd be able to get revenge when he gave Quatre the promised rings. Right now, the only thing that mattered was currently connected to his hand.**


End file.
